


ramai sepi (ambyar) bersama

by blatherskitic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, Mankai Kearifan Lokal, kochenggumi numpang lewat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic
Summary: Lima kisah pendek tentang Azami dan ulah teman-teman seperjuangannya semasa sekolah, terutama menjelang hari ulangtahunnya.
Kudos: 4
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	ramai sepi (ambyar) bersama

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirasi didapat dari berbagai sumber, tapi terutama dari utas milik @/hoobaesoul di Twitter.
> 
> By the way, happy birthday to Azami! Harapan udah sekalian di drabble terakhir, ya. (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ

**[ berubah ]**

Dua anak muda terduduk bersama, terdiam bersama, memandang lapangan basket yang lengang di hadapan mereka, seplastik sirup di pegangan masing-masing.

"Dipikir-pikir...kita udah banyak berubah, ya."

Dengan kalimat barusan, Kumon menyesap es sirupnya, sebelah tangannya menopang pada tongkat baseball usang kesayangannya.

Di sebelahnya, Azami menopang dagunya, menyahut malas. "Berubah apanya? Tiap hari nggak ada yang beda tuh. Bangun, siap-siap sekolah, belajar, pulang sore, nugas, tidur lagi. Gitu aja terus."

"Yang mengelilingi kita emang nggak berubah, tapi kita-nya sendiri itu, lho."

Menoleh pada Kumon, alis Azami terangkat sebelah. "Gimana?"

"Maksudku tuh gini lho," Kumon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, direntangkan kedua tangannya seluas yang dia dapat capai, "emang lingkup keseharian kita nggak berubah, tapi tanpa kita sadari, kita pun berubah setiap detik. Bukan cuman kita, tapi juga orang-orang sekeliling kita. Temen-temen sekelas kita, kakak-kakak kita di Kost Mekar, setiap detiknya mereka ngejalanin proses buat berubah. Kayak dari ulat berubah pelan-pelan ke kupu-kupu…"

Untuk sesaat, Azami mengira Kumon sudah selesai berceramah, tapi dugaannya meleset saat si kepala ungu menoleh padanya dengan senyum garing.

"...namanya apa sih kalo ulat berubah jadi kupu-kupu? Nah, Azami? Metafora bukan, sih?"

Azami menepuk dahinya, perempatan imajiner muncul di dahinya. 

" _Metamorfosis_ , bego."

"Oh iya, ya? Intinya gitu lah~"

Ada beberapa saat dimana Azami selalu mempertanyakan siapa yang lebih tua antara dia atau Kumon, dan momen inilah salah satunya.

(Tapi di saat yang sama, apa yang dikatakan Kumon pun tidak salah. Azami mengakui hal itu.)

* * *

**[ trigonometri ]**

"Kak, bisa bantuin aku ngerjain ini, nggak?"

Muku mengernyitkan dahinya lama melihat tumpukan kertas yang disodorkan Azami padanya.

"Soal trigonometri, ya… wah, gawat. Aku juga suka kadang-kadang lemah di sini." Diketuk-ketuknya pensil berujung mahkota birunya ke atas meja. "Gimana kalau kita tanyain Kak Tsumugi aja nanti pas dia pulang?"

"Justru karena Kak Tsumugi nggak ada makanya aku mau nanyain Kak Muku terus..."

"Lah, gitu rupanya..."

"Atau..." Azami menyelonjorkan kakinya, kepalanya menengadah ke langit-langit kamar kakak kelasnya itu, "...kalau Kak Misumi kira-kira ada di mana, ya?"

Sebentar. Apa?

Muku hampir-hampir menangis dalam hati. _Ini anak terlanjur putus asa sampai mau nanya ke kakak-kakak gabut yang udah lama nggak sekolah atau gimana?_

Maksudnya; oke, sekarang akhir pekan, dan kendati begitu, kakak-kakak yang ada kerja tetap pun tidak bisa diganggu, dan anak-anak kuliah terkadang pun ada kelas pagi atau siang. Bahkan Kak Kazu pun sudah berangkat pagi tadi karena ada urusan dadakan di kampusnya. Tapi kalau memang begitu jadinya, kenapa cuma Kak Misumi yang dicari? Kak Sakuya sama Kak Hisoka 'kan juga ada?

Serius, Muku benar-benar bisa membayangkan tiga tanda tanya imajiner berjoget ria di atas kepalanya sekarang.

"Tumben nyari Kak Misumi?" 

"Dia 'kan pakar segitiga," Azami menyahut santai.

"Terus?"

"Trigonometri 'kan mainnya segitiga. Kali aja Kak Misumi bisa bantuin, orang mainnya nggak jauh-jauh dari situ kok."

Tapi ada benarnya juga, sih. Bahkan mereka tidak kunjung habis pikir bagaimana Misumi sangat ahli dalam hal-hal seputar segitiga. Sepertinya sudah sering sekali semua penghuni Kost Mekar dibuat takjub dengan koleksi segitiga yang dia bawa pulang setiap pulang kerja.

"Kadang aku kepikiran aja sih," Azami menghela napasnya, matanya beralih dari langit-langit kamar menuju rak buku Muku yang penuh dengan komik, "itu emaknya Kak Misumi apa ngidam trigonometri ya pas hamil dia makanya gedenya jadi begitu?"

Seketika Muku tersedak air minumnya sendiri.

* * *

**[ traktir ]**

"Eh, Azami. Jajanin, dong."

"Lo kelupaan bawa duit apa gimana, sih?"

Kumon hanya tersenyum garing setelah dilempar tatapan tajam oleh adik kelasnya itu. "Duitku keburu habis pas istirahat kedua tadi. Kujajanin nasi goreng ekstra pedas soalnya. Hehehe."

"Yang suruh beli nasi goreng ekstra pedes tuh siapa? Udah mahal, berminyak lagi! Kan gue udah berapa kali bilang kalo makanan berminyak tuh nggak bagus buat kulit!"

Hampir-hampir Azami naik pitam di depan gerbang sekolah kalau Kumon tidak buru-buru membungkam mulutnya.

"Iya deh, ampun-ampun-ampun! Sekaliiii ini aja, ya? Abis ini aku hemat-hemat deh kalo jajan!"

Melihat Kumon yang sudah memasang tatapan memelas super intens (yang malah mirip dengan kucing yang biasa ditemuinya di depan Kost Mekar), akhirnya Azami pun menyerah.

"Yaudah, nih." Dilesakkan tangannya ke dalam saku, sebelum menemukan selembar uang berwarna ungu dan memberinya pada kakak kelasnya itu. "Syaratnya cuman satu; dari uang ini, ada yang bisa gue makan juga."

"Yeeeey, Azami baik deeeh!"

Kumon langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju deretan pedagang kaki lima di hadapan, meninggalkan Azami termangu heran di tempatnya dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dipikir-pikirnya lagi, sesekali mentraktir kakak kelasnya yang satu ini pun tidak ada salahnya. Baik, ceria, jago baseball pula. Agak kekanak-kanakan memang perangainya, tapi itu bukan penghalang baginya untuk tetap berteman dengannya. Toh mereka juga tinggal seatap.

Yang jadi masalah tinggal satu sekarang—

"—Kumon, nggak salah nih?"

Ingin rasanya Azami menangis dalam hati melihat Kumon kembali padanya dengan sebungkus cimol ekstra bumbu pedas.

"Sudah cimol, ekstra pedes lagi…" Azami mengurut dahinya. "Cimol 'kan berminyak…"

"Lah, 'kan biar bisa makan barengan!"

Iya juga, sih. _Lagian sekali-dua kali makan cimol nggak bakal membunuh, kok,_ begitu yang mampir dalam pikiran Azami untuk sekali.

Dan ternyata rasa cimol tidak seburuk dan seberminyak yang dia pikir. Enak juga, lumayan ringan untuk mengisi perut di jam pulang sekolah begini. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu makan banyak lagi kalau Mbak Izumi memasak sesuatu buat makan malam nanti.

Setidaknya begitu pikirnya, sampai tersisa satu buah cimol dalam plastik.

Baik Kumon maupun Azami sama-sama memandang sebiji cimol itu dengan intens sebelum saling tatap-menatap dengan pandangan serius. Mereka sudah sama-sama bergilir memakan cimol itu bersama, tidak ada yang ambil lebih, satu kali ambil hanya sebiji, pun tidak ada yang mengambil giliran dua kali.

"...Azami."

"Apaan?"

"Ikhlasin buat aku, yak?"

"Enak aja. Gue nggak mau makan banyak entar malem."

Pandang cimol, lalu pada teman sesama makan cimol. Cimol lagi, teman sepercimolan lagi. Begitu saja terus. Hanya bedanya, jika yang satu senyumnya semakin lebar maka yang satunya lagi malah semakin manyun.

"'Kan aku yang beliin?"

"Tapi 'kan pake duit gue?"

Lama-lama cimol mereka pula yang terabaikan di tengah sesi tatap-tatapan mereka yang mencekam, yang bahkan sampai ibu-ibu penjual cimol sudah pulang pun belum kunjung selesai.

(Dan saat mereka memutuskan untuk membawa cimol kecil itu pulang, dengan melihat sosok seseorang yang berpapasan dengan mereka di depan pagar Kost Mekar pun mereka sudah tahu kalau mereka sudah pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

"Ya ampun, Hyodo Kecil, Izumida," Tasuku menghela napasnya setelah mendengar cerita mereka, "'kan bisa tinggal dibagi dua. Kok gitu aja susah banget, sih?")

* * *

**[ impian ]**

"Jadi ceritanya, hari ini kita butuh kain belang."

"Dapat orderan baju lagi ya, Kak Yuki?"

"Gitulah."

Sejujurnya, Azami kagum dengan si kepala hijau yang satu ini. Padahal hanya selisih satu tahun dengannya, tapi dia sudah ambisius mengejar impiannya sendiri sebagai seorang penjahit. Rasanya sudah berapa kali dia melihat Yuki pergi keluar saat akhir pekan untuk kemudian pulang membawa beberapa plastik penuh dengan gulungan kain-kain cantik. Kamarnya pun penuh dengan setelan baju dengan sejuta konsep, dari gaun lolita sampai setelan lengkap untuk ronda malam.

Dan dia tidak akan menyangka akan diajak kakak kelasnya yang ini untuk berbelanja kain.

"Lumayan lah, dapat tangan tambahan."

Walaupun dia tahu hanya akan dijadikan babu oleh si kepala hijau, setidaknya dia juga bisa keluar untuk membeli make up set idamannya sejak lama.

Dan benar saja, karena target utama Yuki hari ini adalah kain belang, sudah bisa dipastikan kain yang memenuhi plastik belanjanya kali ini semuanya bermotif belang aneka warna dan ketebalan.

Setidaknya dia tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong kali ini.

"Hooo, lo ada yang dibeli juga ya rupanya?" Yuki tersenyum jail melihatnya membawa satu tas kosmetik besar. "Pantesan aja lo nggak nolak pas gue ajakin."

Azami tersenyum garing. "Kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Tapi nggak apa-apa lah, yang penting lo bisa ngejar impian lo tanpa hambatan."

Langkah Azami seketika terhenti.

Tunggu, dia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Ini Kak Yuki yang lidahnya tidak kalah tajam dengan dirinya, tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti ini?

"Bentar Kak, gimana?"

"Lo pindah ke Kost Mekar karena masalah keluarga, 'kan? Karena bokap lo nggak sependapat sama impian lo?" Yuki ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menyadari Azami agak tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. "Nggak usah tanya gue dapat tau dari mana, tapi yang penting lo udah di sini, bebas dari semua hambatan, jadi hajar aja terus. Jangan biarin siapapun ngehalangin lo lagi."

Mata hijau toska gelap Azami memandang lama Yuki, sebelum bibirnya mengulas senyum lembut, kakinya kembali melangkah menyusul seniornya.

"Tumben bijak, Kak. Tapi makasih banget."

Yuki tertawa lepas.

"Ya elah. Gue bijak salah, sambat juga salah."

* * *

**[ surat ]**

> _Untuk Azami Izumida, a.k.a. adek kebanggaan satu Kost Mekar,_
> 
> _selamat tambah tua ya! Tetep inget kalau semua penghuni Kost Mekar sayang sama lo, terutama kita! Pokoknya jangan pernah malu untuk nunjukin jati diri lo yang sebenernya (ciaaaa berasa Ultramen dah ( 〃▽〃)),_ please keep being you, okay? _Inget, perjalanan juga proses metamorfosis lo masih jauh dari selesai, dan nggak akan pernah selesai, jadi nikmati setiap detik perjalanannya!_
> 
> _Betewe kalo lo udah baca surat ini, cepet pergi ke depan pintu kostan, ya! Cimol ekstra pedas sudah menunggu, lho~ .+:｡ ヾ(◎´∀｀◎)ﾉ ｡:+._

Pada surat yang diselipkan di celah pintunya, Azami mengernyitkan dahinya.

Tulisannya persis dengan Kak Muku, susunan kalimatnya juga seperti Kumon (tentu saja ketahuan dari bagian cimol di akhir), tapi suratnya penuh dengan hiasan-hiasan cantik seperti punya Kak Yuki… jadi ini sebenarnya dari siapa?

Ditariknya kenop pintu kamarnya, mendorongnya seperlahan mungkin. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan si kacamata kotak yang paling dia hindari belum bangun.

Baru dia berjingkat keluar setelah keadaan dipastikan aman.

Dan surat kecil yang tetap dibawanya tidak berbohong, karena tiga sosok yang mampir dalam pikirannya tadilah yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang.

Yuki-lah yang menegurnya duluan. "Eh, si baru bangkotan datang juga."

"Kita jalan pagi rahasia, ya! Sekalian mau ngerayain buat kamu hari ini!" Muku tersenyum lebar.

"Cimol menyusul abis jalan pagi, oke?" Kumon pula menepuk pundak Azami kencang. "Kali ini satu bungkus satu orang, aku yang bayarin! Eh, nggak, buat kamu dua bungkus! Gimana?"

Lama Azami memandang mereka bertiga sebelum menghela napas panjang, senyum lebar disunggingnya untuk kali pertama di hari itu.

"Ya ampun, pagi ini udah kalian, gimana nanti?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirasi drabble kedua, ngomong-ngomong, emang terinspirasi dari obrolanku sama temen SMP sih. That's her exact first impression about Misumi, tho. 8""D
> 
> Ini aku ngepos entri ini sambil-sambil mengharapkan Azami pulang untuk kali kedua di JP... tapi tetep aja ampas. Duh maaf ya, jadi curhat nasib gacha mulu di sini. __(:3_/
> 
> Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu, dan terima kasih sudah membaca! /o/
> 
> —2020.10.25, chae-dellin.


End file.
